Shadow Hearts Covenant AN
by Noelle Strife
Summary: A.N. means attempted novelization. Title says it all, people. Very inspired by darkanglerawr in making this A.N. -Noelle Strife


**Duh! This is not mine at all, the game though. But the attempted novelization is, at least, mine. Enjoy, please :) Shadow Hearts series, forever will be my favorites.**

* * *

Shadow Hearts: Covenant

Chapter One

The Demon of Domremy

There's only one thing to do when capturing a town, and that's defeating their prized weapon. That is what Lieutenant Karin Koenig is thinking. A young red-headed woman with gray eyes and a master swordswoman. Not only that, she is sent by General Heiman, to capture the town Domremy. World War one had finally started and they got to act fast. But Karin heard stories from her fellow soldiers; said that there's a demon living in Domremy, protecting it from them. Some soldiers came back from that town, heavily injured and told everyone who would listen, that the demon is very powerful. Winged they say, with glowing purple eyes and rough black skin. Karin never heard or saw such a demon. But Gen. Heiman urged her to shrug it off, and said that nothing will happen to her or to her men.

It was a hot day in the middle October. The lieutenant stride into view with Sergeant Robert and a few men. Their destination is the church; the spies said that the demon resides there. The heat subdued as a cloud blocked the sun's rays. Nervous and a little confused, she sped up, with the others following her. Sergeant Robert kicked the doors open. One by one, the troops barged in, leaving the lieutenant and three men outside. Karin seized the chance to look around. The place would have been beautiful, if not for the silence and eerie presence of it. The place looked completely like a ghost town.

"Commander?" One of her men called to her.

"Yes, I'm coming." She said.

Once she stepped on the threshold, the doors banged shut. Karin spun around and tried to open the doors. It is locked. But the worst part is that she and her men are trapped inside the house of a demon.

Karin looked around her. The church is beautiful, yet dusty and very dark-looking. The enormous chandelier is bathed in dust; the stubby candles placed on it were losing a few wicks. Tall pillars were lined against the walls and the altar is chipped and almost destroyed. There are two, black statues of Mary and her Son Jesus, sitting side by side of the altar. Karin stared at them for a while, when suddenly, she heard the screams of her soldiers and sounds of gunfire. She went to the nearest window with Sergeant Robert is looking through. There, outside, are the soldiers whom Karin left. They are shooting something they cannot see. Something big, is up at the roof of the church. By the reflection of the pond beside the church, Karin can make out a massive dark shape with wings. It looked almost like a human, but the eyes are so, frightening. Just like the injured soldiers say, they are glowing purple with hatred and anger.

The demon then launched himself to the only soldier standing, a terrified, young lad. He dropped his weapon ("What an idiot." Karin murmured to herself.) and tried to retreat. But the demon would not have it. It threw his whole body on the terrified soldier with such force that the window Karin is watching cracked. Karin could not hold her gasp and stepped away from the cracked window. Now there is complete silence. Until Sergeant Robert waved her soldiers off for retreat. Karin turned her attention to the altar, wishing who that demon is until she heard it. With a sickening crash, something fell out, of the window above Karin, and landed behind her. Wishing that it is not what she is thinking, Karin looked back, the first move that'll change her life forever.

It is the demon! (And she wished she hadn't looked back.) Karin stepped back. The demon meanwhile, moved forward with every back step. They moved like this until they are in the middle of the church. Then Sergeant Robert came bounding at her, pushed her roughly away and faced the demon. But before the sergeant can do anything else, the demon easily lifted him and threw it like a softball at the nearest pillar. Sergeant Robert slumped back on the floor, unconscious. There was complete silence and then, the sounds of gunshots shattered the stillness. Karin just lay on the floor, watching the demon with staring eyes. The men screamed, shouted, yelled, and started to retreat. The demon launched at the two remaining soldiers. One of the soldiers activated a bomb and threw it at the demon, but the demon is too quick and whacked the bomb away from the lad's hands. The bomb slowly rolled towards Karin. The lieutenant couldn't move, too transfixed on the demon's eyes.

The pin slow-motionedly rolled away from the hole.

**-s-h-a-d-o-w- -h-e-a-r-t-s- -c-o-v-e-n-a-n-t- -y-u-r-i- -h-y-u-g-a-**

The phone rang and the man in royal robes answered it.

"Yes?" He said.

"I have gathered enough information, master. Godslayer is residing in the pathetic town Domremy. There are also German troops in there. Including a female lieutenant and a loud-mouth sergeant." The speaker said with a sneer. The man smiled an evil smile. They've been hunting Godslayer ever since the fall of God. He has been in the wanted list for a long time.

"Good, good. Head to the Vatican. The Holy Mistletoe is waiting for you." He said and laughed maniacally. Then he took his coat and went outside. He's got a royal family to visit.

-**s-h-a-d-o-w- -h-e-a-r-t-s- -c-o-v-e-n-a-n-t- -k-a-r-i-n- -k-o-e-n-i-g**

Karin opened her eyes. She could only see black, nothing else. If this was heaven, it's kinda creepy. Then appeared two small, purple orbs ("I thought angels are white." Karin thought.). It only took a matter of seconds to realize she isn't dead, yet. The demon rose to his full height, with Karin lying in his arms. The lieutenant stared at the eyes again. The demon seems to be crying, crying blood. It had caught her staring and dropped her. Karin landed on the floor with a loud 'thump!' Karin groaned as the demon turned around towards the church doors. It warmly opened to it. With a flash of brilliant bright light, it resumed human form. From his silhouette, Karin could see the tips of his spiky brown hair poking at the back of his ears. She suddenly felt woozy. The landing was very unpleasant and she was slowly losing consciousness. Suddenly, Karin couldn't take it anymore and fainted on the black ruble and debris.

Back at the service, Karin just finished telling Gen. Heiman what had happened in Domremy, yesterday. Gen. Heiman is not much satisfied.

"That is as much as I can remember." Karin said.

"The following day, Lieutenant, you were found by the Metz Highway, along with Sergeant Robert and 8 survivors." Major Dawson explained to her.

"Yes, but General, just give me another-" Karin started.

"Lieutenant!" Major Dawson warned her.

General Heiman looked at Karin with sharp eyes. They always fail to capture Domremy because of the demon.

"Karin, I've already decided for you to go back to Domremy. But this time, you'll be a guide."

"Me? A guide?" Karin asked, bewildered.

"Yes. I'm also sending someone there with you. You'll guide him along the way. He'll know how to defeat that demon, once and for all." General Heiman said as he nodded.

Major Dawson came up to the general and whispered something to him. Heiman nodded and said, "This is cardinal Nicholas Conrad. He has gone all the way from the Vatican." The double doors opened and a fair groomed man stepped inside. He has light brown hair, smooth and neat. Emerald-green eyes, shining and piercing. He gave himself in a set of paladin robes; a sword in his side, glinting gold by the fire-light. He smiled his best smile and raised his hand to shake. Karin, of course, took it. Not knowing that something is horribly wrong.

* * *

**Dudes, it's just an attempted novelization! But then again, I'll think about it. Inspired by ****darkangle**rawr because of her attempted yet wonderful novelization of the first game.

**Noelle Strife, over and out.**


End file.
